camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Contaflex (SLR)
The Contaflex series is a family of 35mm leaf-shuttered SLRs, produced by Zeiss Ikon in the 1950s and 1960s. The name Contaflex had already been used on a 35mm TLR in 1935, today called by collectors the Contaflex (TLR). When it was introduced in 1953, the Contaflex SLR was the first 35mm SLR equipped with a between-the-lens leaf shutter. That disposition requires a very complex cycle of operations when the release button is pressed. The advantages are compactness and synchronized flash up to the maximum shutter speed. The inconvenients are limited lens interchangeability and mechanical complexity. In particular, no Contaflex model has a rapid return mirror, and all suffer Soon enough the Voigtländer and Kodak AG companies would jump in the wagon and produce their own leaf-shutter 35mm SLR. They are the Voigtländer Bessamatic and Kodak Retina Reflex. Others, like Agfa, Pentacon and many Japanese makers, would follow. However the complexity of the mechanical design required fine assembly and the other models are not reputed for their reliability, while the Contaflex, Retina Reflex and Bessamatic performed correctly and sold in quantities. The Contaflex I and II The Contaflex I, launched in 1953, was equipped with a fixed Zeiss Tessar 45mm f:2.8 lens with front-cell focusing. The very first Contaflex I had a Synchro-Compur shutter with the old scale of shutter speeds (1-2-5-10-20-50-100-200-500), but very soon they adopted the new scale 1-2-4-8-15-30-60-125-250-500. The Contaflex II, introduced the following year, was the same camera with an uncoupled selenium meter added to one side of the front plate. Both had a fixed lens but could receive an optical complement in front of the lens, called the Teleskop 1.7x. The Contaflex III and IV The Contaflex III, launched in 1956, was the same as the I, but equipped with a Zeiss Tessar 50mm f:2.8 with helical focusing. The front element of the lens was removable and could be replaced by optical complements, discussed in the section Contaflex lenses. The Contaflex IV, introduced the same year, was the same camera with the uncoupled meter inherited from the Contaflex II. The Contaflex Alpha and Beta The Contaflex Alpha and Contaflex Beta, both introduced in 1957, were based on the same body, but equipped with a Zeiss Pantar 45mm f:2.8 three element lens and a Prontor Reflex shutter up to 1/300. They were the cheaper models of the line. The Alpha had no meter and the Beta had the selenium meter of the II and IV. The front element of the lens could be interchanged with optical complements 30mm f:4 and 75mm f:4. The same complements could be used on the Contina III 35mm rangefinder camera. The Contaflex Rapid and Super The Contaflex Rapid was introduced in 1958 and had a slightly longer body, a built-in accessory shoe, a winding lever and a rewind crank. It was the meterless version. The Contaflex Super, launched the following year, was based on the Rapid and had a coupled selenium exposure meter on the front side of the prism. It is easily recognized by the wheel on the front plate for the setting of the aperture. However the meter needle was only visible on the outside, not in the finder. It is not to be confused with the Super (new) that will be discussed later. The Rapid and Super could take the same optical complements as the III and IV. The Contaflex Prima The Contaflex Prima, launched in 1959 and lasting until 1965, was based on the body of the Rapid, but with the Pantar lenses and the Prontor shutter like the Alpha and Beta. The Prima had a coupled exposure meter placed on the side of the front plate, different from that of the Super. The Prima could take the Pantar optical complements like the Alpha and Beta. The Contaflex Super (new) and Super B The Contaflex Super (new) and Contaflex Super B are very similar cameras. Both have a new body design, both longer and more bulky. The information about which came first is a bit contradictory in some reference books, but it seems the Super (new) was launched in 1962, introducing the new body design and a new selenium exposure meter in a proeminent rectangle marked Zeiss Ikon in front of the prism. The aperture wheel was replaced by a more traditional aperture command, and the meter read-out was visible both on the exterior and in the finder. The Super B was launched in 1963, and added a shutter-priority automatic aperture, and maybe some other small changes. The new body of the Super (new) and Super B allowed them to take magazine backs, interchangeable with a partly exposed film inside. They were among the very few 35mm cameras to have magazine backs, together with the Contarex also made by Zeiss Ikon and a few other models. From the Super (new) and Super B, the Zeiss Tessar 50mm f:2.8 lens was recomputed and supposedly performed better. They could still take the same optical complements, with one exception discussed in the relevant section. The Contaflex Super BC and S The Contaflex Super BC was introduced in 1965, and was a Super B with the selenium meter replaced by a CdS through-the-lens exposure meter. It still had a black rectangle marked Zeiss Ikon on the front of the prism, but it was only decorative. It had a battery compartment at the bottom front. The Contaflex S was the last variant, introduced in 1968, and was simply a renamed Super BC. It had a black rectangle marked Contaflex S on the front, and a different, newer Zeiss Ikon logo. It proudly sported the word Automatic on the front of the shutter. The Super BC and S could take the magazine backs, as well as the usual optical complements. Both the Contaflex Super BC and S were sold in chrome or black, they were the only Contaflex models to have existed in black. The Contaflex lenses We have already seen that the Contaflex I and II could only take the Teleskop 1.7x optical complement, and that the Alpha, Beta and Prima had their own limited range of Pantar optical complements. The models III, IV, Rapid, Super, Super (new), Super B, Super BC and S all have a Zeiss Tessar 50mm f:2.8 lens with interchangeable front element. All of them can take a small range of optical complements: * Zeiss Pro-Tessar 35/4, later replaced by the Pro-Tessar 35/3.2 * Zeiss Pro-Tessar 85/4, later replaced by the Pro-Tessar 80/3.2 * Zeiss Pro-Tessar 115/4 * Monocular 8x30B, equivalent to a 400mm lens There was also a Zeiss Pro-Tessar M 1:1 optical complement, that kept the focal length of 50mm but allowed 1:1 reproduction. The 50mm standard front elements, as well as the Pro-Tessar M 1:1 elements, were different between the early models III, IV, Rapid and Super with the old model of Tessar, and the later models Super (new), Super B, Super BC and S with the recomputed Tessar. It appears that the mount was very slightly modified, and it is seemingly physically impossible to mismatch the elements. There were also stereo attachments: * Steritar A for the Contaflex I and II * Steritar B for the other Tessar-equipped models * Steritar D for the Pantar-equipped models The Contaflex 126 The Contaflex 126 is a completely different body. Its only relation to the rest of the Contaflex family is its name. It was introduced in 1967 to accept Kodak 126 (Instamatic) cartridges. It was one of the very few SLRs taking 126 film, and one of the very few ambitious cameras using that film. Two other examples of 126 SLRs are the Rolleiflex SL26 and Kodak Instamatic Reflex. The Contaflex 126 is a SLR with a focal-plane shutter and interchangeable lenses. The range of lenses was: * Zeiss Distagon 25/4 * Zeiss Distagon 32/2.8 * Zeiss Pantar 45/2.8, three-element, cheaper * Zeiss Tessar 45/2.8, four-element, better * Zeiss Sonnar 85/4 * Zeiss Tele-Tessar 135/4 * Zeiss Tele-Tessar 200/4 The Contaflex 126 lenses are often confused with other lenses by the sellers. They can only be used on the Contaflex 126 body, that can only take the obsolete 126 cartridge, so the value of these lenses is not very high, even if they bear famous names. The Weber SL75 When Zeiss Ikon stopped making cameras in 1972, they had prototypes in various stages of development. One of them was the SL725, that would be a successor to the Contaflex line, with an electronic shutter. The prototype ended in the hands of a company named Weber, that presented the camera at a Photokina show under the name Weber SL75, but could not afford to put it into production alone, and did not find a partner to do so. The lens mount was a modification of the Contarex mount. Carl Zeiss advertised a range of lenses for the Weber SL75, all with the T* multicoating: * 18/4 Distagon * 25/2.8 Distagon * 35/2.8 Distagon * 50/1.4 Planar * 85/2.8 Sonnar * 135/2.8 Sonnar * 200/3.5 Tele-Tessar (source: Zeiss prospect from 1974) An ebay seller seems to have uncovered a small stock of the Planar lens, and has recently sold a couple of them. No SL75 body seems to have surfaced though, and the only picture found on internet is here. Category: 35mm SLR leaf-shutter cameras